


Don't Need To Get Married

by Lilly_C



Series: Various Bingos [12]
Category: Taggart (TV)
Genre: Aunts & Uncles, Background Relationships, Community: cottoncandy_bingo, Drabble, Established Relationship, Family, Gen, Headcanon, Original Character(s), Post-Canon, Post-Series, Questions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 02:25:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1370458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for cotton candy bingo, prompt was don't need to get married.</p><p>No spoilers, set post series and post canon. Lucas is mine.</p><p>Any mistakes are my own and unintentional.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Don't Need To Get Married

**Author's Note:**

> Written for cotton candy bingo, prompt was don't need to get married.
> 
> No spoilers, set post series and post canon. Lucas is mine.
> 
> Any mistakes are my own and unintentional.

“Uncle Robbie, why aren’t you and Auntie Jackie married?” Lucas asked.

There it was, the one question that didn’t have a right or wrong answer. Taking a moment to gather his thoughts, Robbie knew that he would have to explain his answer in a way that his five year old nephew could understand without it confusing him and generating even more questions. 

“Auntie Jackie and I decided that don’t need to get married because we already love each other and that is the most important thing for us.”

“Okay. Would you get married?” Lucas said.

Robbie laughed. “Of course I would marry Auntie Jackie but she would have to be convinced that it is the right thing to do and she isn’t the easiest person to convince.”

“No she’s not but we could try.”

Realising that Lucas was dropping hints, he knew that he and Jackie would have to have another discussion about marriage.

**Author's Note:**

> The original prompt for the square was snuggie (sleeve blanket), however all of my research proved to be fruitless as I couldn't find any examples of what one was or even what it looked like and for the sake of my sanity I swapped it. If any of you do know what a snuggie is or can point me in the direction of an image, it'll be appreciated and I'll do a bonus fill for it.
> 
> Another piece for this challenge and series that didn't quite stretch to the minimum word limit.


End file.
